


Good boy

by Mandakatt



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gloves, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: It had been such a long day.Negotiations. Stubborn people set in their ways that would not listen to reason.Ferdinand simply wished to retire to his and his husband's room to rest for the remainder of the evening.What he found when he arrived at their room was...quite the stress relieving surprise indeed.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Series: Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952941
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Good boy

“Hmmn? What was that my Love?”

Ferdinand purred into the ear of the man sitting naked between his thighs, his back against his chest. He watched him out of the corner of his eye as he rested his chin on his shoulder, and increased his grip, and his speed just a little causing Dimitri to arch up into his hand almost unexpectedly and moan; deepthroated and needy, he knew that he was at least on the right track.

“F-Ferdinand!” 

“Yes my Love, that’s it...” he praised quietly into his ear, moaning himself when Dimitri fisted the sheets on either side of his thighs and pulled  _ hard _ enough that he ripped the fabric under his fingers. 

He’d walked into their shared bedroom after a rather long day of negotiations. He himself felt frustrated by all of these talks that seemed to get nowhere, so he was positive it was frustrating Dimitri even more so, to find that he’d accidentally walked in on the other man masturbating, well, there was no way he was going to let this simple opportunity pass him by

He positioned himself, still completely clothed behind Dimitri, and gently took the other man into his arms, letting him sit between his legs. He purred to him, praised him, chuckled even when Dimitri blushed as he asked if he wished for him to keep his white gloves on. And he was all too willing to admit that watching Dimitri come undone in his lap was a great way of relieving stress. 

For them both.

“That’s it,” Ferdinand purred into his ear again, hearing that familiar catch of his breath, that deep growl in his throat, and he knew that he couldn’t hold back much longer. He tightened his grip, twisted his wrist just a little, then moaned softly when Dimitri arched up into his grasp, cuming with a loud outcry of his name.

“Yes, that’s it my Love, Goddess what a  _ good boy _ you are…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
